


Hot Wet American Mess

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Squirting, Trans Male Character, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: “Well, already made a mess, didn’t you?” Geoff says, sliding his hand around to thumb at Ryan’s dick. “What’s a little more?”





	Hot Wet American Mess

“Oh, you’re such a tease, boss,” Ryan teases, leaning more heavily against the car as he tugs Geoff in by his belt loops, kisses him filthy and drags the back of his hand over the bulge in Geoff’s jeans.

“Wonder why,” Geoff grunts, tucking his fingers under Ryan’s jeans to snap the elastic of the panties. “You fuckin’ started it.”

Ryan agrees with a pleased hum.

“Then maybe you should do something about it,” he says between them, his lips brushing against Geoff’s with each word.

“Fuckin’ begging for it, aren’t you?” Geoff says. “Filthy boy.”

Ryan shivers. Nods.

Geoff only gives him a second before he’s flipping him around with a growl, shifting him over a step to roughly bend him over the hood, one hand tight on the back of his neck to smush his cheek against metal and the other harshly tugging Ryan’s wrists behind his back and clamping around them to keep them together. Ryan shudders a little more and moans openly against the paint, his eyes fixed on Geoff as he spreads his legs and pushes his ass out.

“Quiet,” Geoff orders, watches Ryan’s eyelids flutter at the words before removing his hand from his neck to reach around and undo Ryan’s jeans, recklessly shoving them down to pool around his ankles. Ryan’s wrists flex in Geoff’s grips, hands balling up when Geoff appreciatively runs his palm over the fabric, flattens it over the front and presses his fingers over Ryan’s cock to find him already wetting the crotch. God, he’s already so _eager_ for Geoff, grinding down automatically on his fingers and huffing out barely-restrained moans, that tight Vagabond jacket stretched across his shoulders and the hem draped invitingly over his waist, just barely touching the waist of the panties.

Geoff doesn’t waste any more time helping Ryan out, lets him soak himself and grips Ryan’s wrists hard enough to grind the bones together as an order to _stay_ – Ryan groans and obeys when Geoff removes his hand. He pushes Ryan’s back into an arch and hooks the panties aside to expose him – Geoff pauses and sucks in a breath when he sees the plug in Ryan’s ass, the blue jewel glittering in the low light and traces of lube shining around it. Below that, Ryan’s already flushed and hard, slick to the touch when Geoff runs his fingers up over his eager little hole.

“So _ready_ for me,” he murmurs, not touching the plug and letting Ryan rock up against his fingers instead, rising up on his toes to try and get them touching his dick. Geoff makes sure that doesn’t happen.

“What if that wasn’t what I had in mind?” Geoff asks with a wicked smirk – Ryan’s eyes open and snap to him, wide and pleading, scrunching shut when Geoff rubs more deliberately against his hole. Ryan whines pleadingly and jolts when Geoff gently slaps his cock, moans when he does it again.

Geoff presses over the base of the plug with a thumb and shifts to press his crotch to Ryan’s ass, grinding slow against him in a tease as Ryan trembles under him – Geoff drags his fingers around Ryan’s dick and grins at the twitch of it against his knuckles, more slick leaking out of Ryan to make him even messier.

“Did ya come?” Geoff asks. “While you were getting ready?” He presses on the plug for emphasis and Ryan shakes his head, whining out a _no, no, I didn’t_ and fidgeting at the dual touches.

“Been hard for me all day, haven’t you?”

Ryan nods frantically and moans when Geoff slips his thumb into him, pressing down and inching in until he can brush over Ryan’s sweet spot. He pushes down on it a couple times to make Ryan gasp and wriggle, clenching up automatically around him.

Geoff swaps out his thumb for two fingers and starts fucking Ryan in earnest, ratcheting up the pace so suddenly Ryan jumps and cries out, the plug shifting as he clenches around it and his thighs alternately tensing up and relaxing under Geoff. His knuckles go white with how hard his fingers are curled up, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open to pant hotly against metal as he fucks himself down on Geoff’s fingers, moaning quietly every time Geoff hits his sweet spot.

Geoff takes his other hand away from the plug and reaches around to tug the panties aside more and stroke Ryan’s cock, giving him some relief before switching to semi-gently slapping it, short little spanks he tries his best to time with his thrusts that make Ryan whimper and buck. He shifts to lean over Ryan, burying his fingers to the knuckle to prod deliberately at that spot as he kisses just over Ryan’s pulse-point, blood thundering under his lips with Ryan’s heavy panting.

“You’re gonna come for me, right?” Geoff says sweetly, quickening the spanks to startle a high yip out of Ryan. “Gonna be a good boy and come when I tell you?”

“ _Geoff_ ,” Ryan whines, nodding anyway as he rocks fitfully between Geoff’s fingers and the hits, his dick wet enough to leave little spots of slick on Geoff’s skin with every swat. “Geoff please, please - ”

Geoff straightens again so he can properly fuck Ryan, spanking him harder and stuffing in another finger for him – Ryan struggles to stifle himself, smushing his mouth against the car to stop himself moaning quite so loudly, his entire body trembling with his approaching orgasm. The panties rub against Geoff’s fingers on each slide and slip back to cover the plug – Geoff doesn’t move them, too focused on working Ryan over to bother about the sight; Ryan makes a pretty enough one anyway, cheeks flushed faintly and his teeth sunk into his lower lip to silence himself as his chest shudders with choppy breath.

Geoff can _feel_ when Ryan gets to the edge, his whining all of a sudden more pronounced, more desperate as he squeezes around Geoff and tries to hold himself back, his dick puffy and slick underneath Geoff’s touch when he pauses to rub it for a brief second. Geoff’s very tempted to make him beg, make him plead and fall apart until he can only barely hold on – but Geoff has other plans and only so much time.

“Geoff,” Ryan gasps again, shaking harder. Geoff hums approvingly.

“You can come,” he says. “Already so close, aren’t you?”

Ryan doesn’t get a chance to answer that because Geoff speeds up both of his hands and Ryan’s too busy coming to do anything else, moaning into the metal and shuddering all over as he jolts eagerly into Geoff’s hands – a loud, high noise erupts from him and then there’s slick squirting out with every thrust, splattering over his thighs and to the ground below and Geoff can’t stifle his rough groan at the sight. He pauses his fingers for a moment and it doesn’t stop, trickling out of Ryan to drip over his cock and to the asphalt but Ryan whimpers a lot more about it – he shuts up pretty quick when Geoff strokes him, rubbing his fingers over and around the mess on his cock to draw out another high moan and another series of shudders.

Ryan stops squirting, eventually – a few more short spurts fucked out by Geoff until Ryan slumps heavily against the car with a satisfied sigh, uncurling his fingers as Geoff pulls out and slows down to simply tapping over Ryan’s dick, running his thumb out to feel come seeping out of Ryan’s hole, thicker and sticky against his skin.

“Messy boy,” Geoff teases gently, looking down at the soaked ground, most of the spray thankfully missing Ryan’s jeans because of the angle Geoff’s got him at – some of it is splattered over Ryan’s thighs, a lot of it over Geoff’s fingers. “Good boy.”

Ryan whimpers pitifully and Geoff withdraws his hands to rest them on Ryan’s hips, gently tugging the panties back over to let them soak up his mess a little.

“Give your hands a break if you need it,” Geoff says, leaning over while Ryan relaxes his position, resting his hands on the car either side of him and rolling a shoulder with a contented sigh. Geoff kisses his cheek and murmurs out more praise before peppering kisses down his scruffy jaw, enjoying how Ryan melts under him.

“Geoff,” Ryan pants, lifting his hips up to press against Geoff’s erection. “ _Geoff_.”

“What?” Geoff asks, gently cupping Ryan’s jaw with his hand and kissing the bolt of his jaw. “Tell me what you want.”

“Wan’ you to fuck me,” Ryan mumbles, cracking an eye open to look at Geoff. Geoff groans against his skin.

“I will,” he says, trailing over to kiss Ryan’s lips instead. “Don’t worry, I will. Just not yet.”

Ryan complains with a quiet whimper and Geoff strokes his thumb over Ryan’s lips, nudging their noses together in an odd moment of intimacy.

“One more and then I’ll fuck you, okay?” He murmurs, grinning at Ryan’s shudder. “Can you be a good boy and stay quiet again?”

Ryan nods eagerly and automatically brings his wrists behind him once more, neatly crossing them over the small of his back.

“ _Good_ boy,” Geoff praises, dropping another kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth before straightening and playfully snapping the elastic of the panties.

Ryan makes a small noise, arching his back to present himself to Geoff while Geoff tugs the panties aside again, gripping the base of the plug and twisting slowly to make that noise a little louder. He ghosts his fingertips over Ryan’s hole and goes for his cock instead, gently flicking it as he plays with the plug, tugging it out a touch and letting it sink back in with a wet noise.

Geoff doesn’t tease Ryan quite as badly this time, starts fucking him more deliberately with the plug and jerks him off at the same time, letting Ryan eagerly rock against his fingers. Ryan’s legs tense up and shuffle together a little bit at the oversensitivity, but the next slide of the plug makes him melt again, his dick slicking up once more under Geoff’s thumb.

Geoff mutters more warm praise while he grinds his knuckles against Ryan’s cock, his own hips twitching forward at how _inviting_ Ryan looks like this, moaning brokenly against the car as Geoff fucks his ass open even more, never quite pulling the plug out all the way and keeping up the stimulation on his dick to make him jerk and flush brighter, eyes shut as he rocks up on his toes.

Ryan’s wrists thump against his back and a loud whine escapes him when Geoff finally pulls the plug out all the way, admiring the slight gape to Ryan’s asshole now, slick with lube and twitching as Geoff strokes him faster, worsening the shake in his legs and the pathetic little noises slipping from his lips. Geoff taps the plug over Ryan’s hole before pushing it in again, holding it so the widest part stretches him out and fucking it shallowly into him – he abruptly slides it in all the way and Ryan cries out weakly, slick leaking from him to wetten Geoff’s fingers.

This time Geoff fucks him until Ryan comes all by himself, no permission needed except for how Geoff praises him, talking him through it while Ryan groans and trembles, rising up and jerking back down to simultaneously seek out and escape the stimulation, crying out a little higher when Geoff doesn’t let up on it.

“There we go,” Geoff croons, leaving the plug alone and hooking the panties aside to watch Ryan’s hole clench and leak, flushed dark and pretty for him.

“Fuck me,” Ryan gasps, looking back over his shoulder as Geoff. “I – I came again, you – please.”

“Shh, I will, I will,” Geoff soothes, taking his hand from Ryan’s dick to smooth it over his trembling thigh. “Been so good for me, you deserve it.”

Ryan shivers at those words and relaxes his hands again while Geoff unbuckles, watching hungrily as Geoff takes himself out and strokes himself a little, sighing through his nose at the relief.

“You want a condom?” Geoff asks, scooting in between Ryan’s legs as he slowly fists himself.

“No,” Ryan says, eyes intent and heated. “Wan’ you t’come in me.”

Geoff groans low at the request, stated so _casually_ it makes heat crawl up his neck in embarrassment. He nods and Ryan hums happily, shaking his hips a little to entice Geoff – the panties have slipped back in place, thoroughly soaked through at the crotch, the dark blue stained to almost black.

Geoff bites his lip and pulls the panties aside to expose Ryan, spreading him with a thumb as he lines himself up and starts to push in, Ryan hot and _slick_ around him, breath hitching with whimpers as Geoff sinks in, taking it slow to let Ryan adjust.

Ryan huffs out a sigh through his nose when Geoff’s all the way in – Geoff stays still while Ryan relaxes, grinding his hips back a little to get used to the stretch, and when Ryan’s eyes snap back to him with a nod, Geoff curls his hands around Ryan’s hips and slowly pulls out, fucks back in a touch faster to try and find the best angle.

Geoff repeats his slow thrusts until Ryan cries out under him, nodding eagerly as he smushes his cheek into the paint, trying desperately to keep quiet when Geoff proceeds to abuse the new angle, fucking in with short, sharp snaps of his hips. Geoff groans appreciatively and grips Ryan’s crossed wrists with one hand, keeping them pinned while he rocks in – he reaches around to toy with Ryan’s dick, pinching it a little and tugging to make Ryan squeeze around him.

Geoff isn’t going to last long, not with how good Ryan looks under him, how good he _sounds_ , hitched moans and desperate little whimpers of Geoff’s name as he gets close again, his skin hot and oversensitive to the touch but that doesn’t stop Geoff from touching him generously, flattening his fingers to Ryan’s cock to rub furiously while Ryan moans for it.

Ryan comes a lot more quietly this time, with a shudder and a rough moan and erratic clenching as his wrists flex in Geoff’s grip, his shoulders hunching up as well. He coughs out a wet breath when Geoff doesn’t _stop_ , still fucking into him and groaning at the feel of it.

“Fuck, ‘m not gonna last,” Geoff says, sliding his hand away to grip Ryan’s hips instead, resisting the urge to just pound into him until he comes. “Where’d you want it, huh?”

“In me, in me,” Ryan moans, eagerly meeting Geoff’s thrusts.

“Which hole?” Geoff asks, a filthy grin spreading on his face when Ryan moans brokenly. Geoff touches over the plug through the panties. “Could come here, keep you all plugged up with it.”

Ryan cries out at the words, eyes pinched shut as he greedily rocks back.

“Could just come right now, leave you dripping with it,” Geoff pants, tracing his thumb around where Ryan’s stretched around him. “Or maybe just down your throat, what about that?”

Ryan whines loudly and arches his back, his moans pushed out with every loud slap of skin-on-skin as Geoff fucks into him harder.

“Where?” Geoff asks again.

“Wher – Wherever you want,” Ryan gasps, his noise breaking into a high keen as he’s steadily rocked against the car, his chest and cheek scooting up a few inches on every thrust. “Just – just _in_ me, please - “

“Well, already made a mess, didn’t you?” Geoff says, sliding his hand around to thumb at Ryan’s dick. “What’s a little more?”

Ryan keens brokenly and jolts under him, knees quaking as Geoff gets close, losing finesse by the second until he’s just pounding into Ryan, panting heavily as his fingers get clumsier.

“Want you to come again, can you do that?” Geoff asks. Ryan whines loudly and nods, his whimper almost _pained_ when Geoff quickens his strokes, forcing Ryan to the edge too soon after his last orgasm but Ryan only nods and begs for it, a broken little _please, please, more, more_ that sends Geoff’s pulse _racing_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geoff spits, burying himself in Ryan in one sloppy thrust before he comes, doubling over and only barely managing to coordinate his fingers but he manages to make Ryan come as well, with a high cry and more squeezing as Geoff comes in him, grinding in as his limbs go weak.

Geoff doesn’t pay much attention to anything while he’s coming, his forehead pressed to Ryan’s shoulder blade as he hikes Ryan’s hips up to properly fill him up, the wet sound of him whenever he shifts echoing between them. Ryan’s whines peter off to mere whimpers, louder when Geoff touches him and pathetic when Geoff _doesn’t_ touch him.

“Fuck,” Geoff breathes when he’s stopped coming, his skin pleasantly tingly as he straightens. He lets go of Ryan’s wrists and Ryan relaxes immediately, his hands dropping to rest on the car as Geoff spreads him with a thumb to see between them more clearly.

Geoff pulls out slow, one hand around himself and the other keeping the panties aside – his come starts seeping out instantly, thick and white against Ryan’s skin, and he uses a thumb to push it back inside, temporarily plugging Ryan up while he awkwardly tucks himself back in singlehandedly and zips up.

Ryan groans when Geoff withdraws his thumb and readjusts the panties, patting gently over the crotch as they immediately start to soak through, a new wet spot blooming in the middle as Ryan fidgets and whimpers. Geoff laughs quietly and gently helps Ryan to his feet, bends down to tug up Ryan’s jeans and before turning him around to pin him to the car again and kiss him. Ryan whines quietly and indulges him, draping his arms around Geoff’s shoulders as Geoff’s hands settle on his waist.

“ _Geoff_ ,” Ryan whines between kisses, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“What?” Geoff asks innocently.

“My underwear,” Ryan mumbles. “’S all messy now.”

“You asked for it.”

“ _Geoff_.”

“I’ll help you clean up when we get home,” Geoff promises. He glances down at the ground, still dark with Ryan’s come. “Anyway, not like I knew _that_ would happen.”

“Shut up,” Ryan grumbles, affectionately rubbing his cheek against Geoff’s.

“Not com _plainin_ ’,” Geoff says, sweetly kissing Ryan’s jaw. “’S hot.”

Ryan _mm_ s in acknowledgement and gets back to kissing Geoff, tugging him in until they’re pressed together from chest-to-thigh – Geoff gladly relaxes into him, sharing body heat as night settles around them.

There’s some dust smudged on Ryan’s cheek from the car; Geoff wipes it away and gently plucks Ryan’s hands from his shoulders to massage his wrists, curling his fingers around Ryan’s palms as Ryan gently bites his lip.

Geoff’s phone starts ringing in his pocket – he jumps a little, startled, and drag it out to check the screen – _Gav_ blinks up at him. Ryan glances halfly at it and drags Geoff back in to mouth at his jaw.

“Don’t answer it,” he whispers. Geoff weighs the phone in his hand, debating whether or not Gavin could really be in this much trouble this time of day.

“What if it’s bad?” He asks just as a text pings up – Gavin again. _Swimmy bevs, you n Ry in?_

“See?” Ryan says, returning to his slow path up Geoff’s jaw. “Don’t answer.”

Geoff groans and slips his phone in his pocket.

“You make a very convincing argument,” he says, running his hands up Ryan’s sides under the jacket.

“So I’ve been told,” Ryan hums.


End file.
